


Twist of Fates

by Thatonecrane



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24906223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatonecrane/pseuds/Thatonecrane
Summary: What if Arianna had no problems while child birth? What if Rapunzel got hold of the moonstone? What if Cassandra was her biological sister? What if she got the sundrop instead?Find out in this journey that Rapunzel takes to find her place in the world!(Basically a switched powers AU)
Relationships: Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled), Cassandra/Varian (Disney: Tangled), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Rapunzel, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Varian, Pascal & Rapunzel (Disney), Rapunzel & Varian (Disney)
Kudos: 24





	1. Prologue

This is the story of how my life changed in an instant, funny thing is that it isn't only my story but also my sister's.

It all started long ago when a moondrop and a sundrop fell from the sky. The sundrop became a magical golden flower while the moondrop became stone. The flower had the power to heal others while the stone hurt and killed all, it was balanced. Centuries passed and a Kingdom was built, not too far from there was the golden flower and the stone but no one knew about them. 

The king and queen of that kingdom soon had a beautiful brunette haired girl named Rapunzel, me. I had a beautiful childhood with my parents and they loved me very much but then it all went the wrong way. I was outside by myself and I stumbled upon a rock of some kind. Not taking any consequences in mind, I took it. My body lost control and my eyes and hair turned pitch black, suddenly all the plants around me started dying and I couldn't stop singing. The guards told my parents right away and they contacted my aunt, Gothel. She knew exactly what to do and to control this new power of mine, even gave me a cape to take control. It was all okay until she decided to take me from my parents. When she stole me she also changed my name to Rose, I went along with it since I was a child. To save time she later died and with no place to live, I encountered a kid who's dad let me live with them. The kid and I are best friends and that's where I'm at. 

Back in Corona, my parents were devastated so they kept lighting lanterns in my honor every time it was my birthday. They had already planned to have another child, so they went with it. This time my mother feel ill and my father looked for a miracle, the sundrop specifically. It saved my mom and sister but it became a bit of a problem. My sister, Cassandra was born. As soon as her hair was visible, my parents noticed and to not make my sister's life a life of only running they cut her hair. Part of it was able to be cut off, but the rest stayed on. Without knowing what else to do, my father locked her up and told everyone she had died. Only him and my mother visited her once in a while when no one was looking in a secret room. 

That's how my sister and I were separated, but it changed two days before my 18th birthday.


	2. Chapter 1 - When will our Lives Begin?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we get to know Rose and Cassandra, what are they like? What do they want? When will their lives begin?

“Seven A.M the usual morning line up!” Cassandra sang while getting up from her bed.

“Start on the chores and sweep till’ the floor’s all clean!  
Polish and wax do laundry and mop and shine up  
Sweep again and by then it’s like seven fifteen  
And so I’ll read a book or maybe two or three  
I’ll add a few new paintings to my gallery   
I’ll play guitar and lift and cook and basically  
Just wonder when will my life begin?”

Cassandra goes back to painting and we see Rose.

“Them after lunch it’s puzzles and darts and engineering  
Paper mâché a bit archery and chess  
A few experiments and alchemy with Varian  
Then I’ll stretch maybe sketch take a climb sew a dress  
And then I’ll read some books if I have time to spare  
I’ll write in my books some more  
I’m sure there’s room somewhere”

“And then I’ll train and train and train and train again  
Stuck in the same place I’ve always been” Cassandra says in her room.

Now both Cassandra and Rose in their respective locations sing in unison.

“And I’ll keep wonderin’ and wonderin’ and wonderin’ when will my life begin?”

Cassandra then sings by herself.

“And two days from now, the lights will appear  
Just like they do on my birthday each year  
What is it like out there where they glow?  
Now that I’m older father might just let me out.”

Both princesses look to a place they want to go. Cassandra to the forest and Rose to the castle. While Cassandra has an adventurous face, Rose has a sad look in her eyes. She quickly looks away and starts walking toward a house

“Hey Varian I’m heading to the snuggly duckling, need anything?” Rose asked.

“Oh yeah! Here, it’s the last on the list please” Varian answered while handing a paper to his friend.

“Okay one piece coming right up!”

“And magical girl, don’t threaten anyone.”

“No promises!”

The girl then walked out of the home and took her trusty pet, Pascal the chameleon along with her horse Tulip. She then arrived to the snuggly duckling, she loved that place, there no one expected anything less or more from her. She could be anyone she wanted to be. 

“Where is my spot?” Rose said while arriving.

“There!” Everyone looked at her and pointed to her favorite spot. In someway they all feared her but they still loved her like a sister none the less. 

She took her place and looked around. Heh there is Flynn Ryder, she said to herself. Bet that all they say about him isn’t true, he probably hasn’t even read the books.   
Some of her friends went up to her and chatted for a bit, but then she saw the guy that had the piece Varian had requested. She excused herself from the conversation and made her way to the guy. 

“Hey, excuse me, would you happen to have this?” She asked.

“No, now leave me alone Rose.” The man answered. 

She knew that he just didn’t want to listen to her, but she wasn’t gonna let this guy disrespect her like that. 

“Look buddy, you and I know you barely looked at what I had in hand. Now let’s look at the list together shall we? I don’t want to cause any trouble.” 

“I said no and that’s final Rose.” 

“Fine, I guess I need to remind you how powerful I really am.” Rose then started singing. 

“Wither and decay  
End this destiny  
Break these earthy chains   
And set the spirit free”

By now everyone was looking at Rose and how she seemed to be killing the man. Flynn Ryder took note of this. Before the last verse was said, the man had changed his mind. 

“W-wait! I-I’ll get you what you want!”

Rose stopped. 

“Now that’s more like it,” she said with a smirk. 

The man gave her what she needed and was on her way out, but she was stopped by someone. 

“Leaving so soon, Rose?” Someone asked.

It was none other than Flynn Ryder. 

“Yeah, I don’t need to spend any more time here.”

“Well what else that’s so important can a pretty lady like you need to do to leave so soon?”

“Nothing really, and it’s none of your business.”

“Actually it could be, that’s if you’ll listen to me. Payment is included.”

“I’m listening.”

“So I was planning on stealing the princess’ crown, we can sell it and then you get half of the payment.”

“Why that item specifically?”

“Pfft are you serious? Both princesses are dead, no one uses it so why not get money off of it?”

“Why me?”

“I believe you can be a valuable asset.”

Just like everyone else, just using me for my powers.

“Sounds good, when’s the job?”

“Tomorrow night, meet up here at 9.” 

“Will do! See ya tomorrow..?”

“Flynn Rider” 

“Rider”

Meanwhile, in the Corona castle.

“Morning sweetie” Queen Arianna said.

“Morning Mom!” Cassandra answered.

Both women were close to each other and told each other everything. It was the relationship Arianna also wanted to have with her other daughter.

“So, Mom, you know how in two days it’s my birthday?”

“Yes sweetie, I’m still so heartbroken knowing that you can’t even go out in your birthday.”

“Well, what if I could? Look I have everything planned out! No one knows how I look like so no one could know it’s me! Also I could wear a cape so one could see my long hair that will be tied up like this. See mom?”

“I can see honey, you’re so smart, but you know how your father is. Let’s try to get him to say yes though okay? He’ll be here in a minute.”

“Okay...” The girl said, forcing a smile. 

Her father was the reason she was in this position, but like he always said. ‘I’m doing this because I care about you.’ She knew that, but he didn’t understand her. Being locked up for almost 16 years made her curious about the world outside and the people.

“I’m here! How are you doing my little sunshine?” King Fredrick

“I’m doing great, father. How about you?”

“I’m also doing wonderfully, I can’t believe my little sunshine is turning sixteen in just two days.”

“Yeah, uh about that...” Cassandra looked at her mother for help, she answered with a sign that said ‘go ahead.’

“I was wondering if I could maybe in my birthday, go into town.” She said, saying the last part very quietly and a bit mumbled.

“What?”

“Go into town” still mumbled.

“You need to speak up sunshine”

“I SAID IF MAYBE I COULD GO INTO TOWN! Oh I actually did it!”

“Sunshine, we’ve talked about this, it’s too dangerous!”

“But I’m turning sixteen father! I also have everything planned out! No one knows who I am and I could just tie up my hair so it doesn’t look long!” 

“Look, if we send guards with you everyone will want to know why and what are we gonna tell them? She’s important, then someone will kidnap you! We can’t let that happen!”

“But dad!”

“Young lady, my final answer is no! Understand?”

At this point, both were screaming, but when the word no came out of the King’s mouth, she decided to give up. He can’t understand her, he would never understand her.

“Understood” The sad girl said, breaking the silence.

“Alright sweetie, we should leave now otherwise people are going to start wondering were we are. I’ll be back soon, I promise.” The Queen told her daughter

“Okay Mom, Father see you later.” She responded.  
The King and Queen left though the secret door. Once again, Cassandra was left alone.

An owl then entered though the window.

“Well that didn’t go as planned huh Owl?” She asked her animal friend.

“I actually didn’t plan anything but I just can’t understand why my father is the way he is.”

“Hoot Hoot!” Owl answered. He wished he could console her with his words, but at least he could reassure her with his voice.

“You know what Owl? We don’t need my dad’s permission. It’s my birthday and I get to choose whatI want. Let’s get to work!”

**Author's Note:**

> So I’ve had this idea for a while and I thought I could post it here! It's my first work ever here so I hope you like it! The next chapters will be longer I promise! This is just the prologue after all!


End file.
